Is It True That Bad Things Happen To Good People?
by Revenge Seeker
Summary: Ok well I'm not so great in this part, but I'll sum it up, basically Kaiba is a good person, though he's all alone one girl manages to find him and reach out but when she is in great danger, will he be in time to save her? gotta read to find out, RER
1. Food Poisioning And The Flu In One Day

Is It True That Bad Things Always Happen To Good People?  
  
Prologue  
  
Seto Kaiba, the CEO of Kaiba corporation, the filthy rich genius, the one who invented duel disks, the famous, unbeatable champion of duel monsters, the keeper of not one, but three blue eyes white dragons, the proud, cold- hearted, distant, and sad? It's this that makes the Seto Kaiba we know today. But one thing is new, sadness, depression and tragedy. Is there something he keeps secret from the rest of the world, I think there is.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Today started off like any stressful day of Seto Kaiba's, go to school by limo, be bored by the teacher, then recess, more boring stuff, and lunch, now normally he would skip lunch, take some time to do something else, but today he felt rather hungry and instead of going home and eating he ate in the cafeteria, and that's what caught his limited attention,  
  
"Hey Joey," Yugi called toward the 2nd ranked duelist  
  
"Oh hi Yug'," Joey said happily to his best friend, "I saved you a seat."  
  
"Thanks,"  
  
"Wanna come to my game shop after school?"  
  
"Sure," the two ate happily for a while before going back to class.  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
Seto Kaiba's POV  
  
'Why does that bother me? The mutt is just going to the game shop with his friend,' Kaiba denied himself. He knew fully well what that meant to him, he was lonely, so very lonely, he longed for company but his cold exterior wouldn't allow him to do that. Kaiba went to class and normally he'd be able to concentrate on the boring lessons, but Yugi and Joey's conversation stuck to him like crazy glue, and also he had the feeling he shouldn't have eaten lunch.  
  
"Sir, can I go to the washroom?" Kaiba asked  
  
"Yes, you may," his teacher responded  
  
Kaiba didn't feel so well when he stood up, everything around him was spinning, but he managed to make it the washroom in time. He was in one of the stalls, hung over the toilet, he had just thrown up his lunch, 'last time I eat that,' he thought to himself, 'maybe I should go home, oh no, not again.' He threw up again, 'what the hell is in that food? Maybe it's not even food, I'm going home, for sure.' Kaiba went to the sink, he didn't want to even look at himself, he had gotten sick of his reflection, of the cold, hard blue eyes staring back at him, 'no wonder no one likes me.' He turned on the tap and splashed his face with some cold water.  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
Kaiba arrived back in class, looking pale.  
  
"Kaiba, what on earth happened to you? You look like you've seen a ghost," his teacher exclaimed.  
  
"Nothing," he lied, if he asked to go home now they'd know something was up, so all he could do was hope his teacher would suggest going home.  
  
"Well, sit down then," his teach was impatient  
  
Unfortunately for Kaiba he was stuck there until school was over 4:30 pm, he looked at his watch 2:51 pm, 'two fifty-one?! Crap! I don't know if I can last that long.' He looked outside where it was raining, 'Shit, I'm lucky I have a ride, but Yugi and Joey.aren't so lucky.. But they have each other.. I.. I don't have anyone.. well not anymore at least,' while he was drowning in his misery, he found it hard to keep his eyes open, it would close and not open without his command, eventually he fell asleep, and he let it take him this time for some much needed rest.  
  
"Mr. Kaiba wake up!" his teacher yelled at him  
  
"Huh?" 'oh right I fell asleep'  
  
"Did you sleep well?"  
  
Kaiba was silent, he looked around and saw a few people trying not to laugh, and Joey snickering in the corner, Kaiba looked at Joey and normally he'd get mad but he didn't.  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
Joey Wheeler's POV  
  
'How come he's not mad? He does look different, pale, but he didn't get mad, or tell me to shut up. It seems like he's not in the mood for this, but why? He always is, he even fell asleep, has his work gotten to him? Something is wrong, very wrong,' He stopped laughing and looked into Kaiba's eyes, normally he'd see hatred, anger, an impenetrable, icy cold blue and a determined force to get him back and make him pay in his eyes, most of that was weak at the moment and something had replaced those icy cold blue orbs: fear and sorrow. Joey turned away from his gaze in Kaiba's eyes just after Kaiba himself had turned to face the teacher.  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
"Mr. Kaiba I'll see you in detention, as for you Mr. Wheeler you can join him,"  
  
"Yes, sir," Joey replied  
  
"Sir, I really don't feel well can I please go home?" Kaiba asked  
  
"If your trying to get out of detention it's useless," his teacher said unaware the Kaiba had thrown up twice,  
  
"But sir really it's an emergency, I feel sick," Kaiba said not wanting people to know that he, Seto Kaiba, threw up  
  
"Be quiet, I know you're not sick,"  
  
He remained silent. He knew people were watching him. He didn't care one bit. He hated all of them. He hated the teacher most. He really felt sick. He wanted to go home now. Seto Kaiba threw up the rest of his lunch.  
  
"Sir can I go home now?" he said angrily through gritted teeth.  
  
"How do I know you're not faking it?" his teacher asked still persistent  
  
That set Kaiba off his short fuse, "look I just threw up my entire lunch! And if that doesn't tell you that I'm sick and if you don't see that I have to go home I will!" Kaiba pulled out his phone, "it's simple really I just push this button and I get to go home," "send a limo to domino high fast!" he yelled into the phone. "I'm going home whether you like it or not!" he yelled back at his teacher.  
  
Now all of them were too shocked to say anything, even the teacher. (A/N: I don't know about you but when I'm sick the last thing I want to do is yell at my teacher) Kaiba glanced out the window, still raining but with thunder and lightning, before he stormed out the door, knew he'd probably get a month's worth of detention and that the teacher would hate him, but he hated his teacher, and if he couldn't even see that he was sick he must be really dense.  
  
Kaiba walked past the blue doors and went outside, he waited for his limo luckily he had grabbed his stuff from the class, because he's like a blind man when he's angry, but unfortunately he didn't bring a coat, and now the he had cooled down he saw everything more clearly he realized he'd catch an even worse cold standing in the rain, 'damnit! Where the hell is that limo?' he question no one in particular. So he started walking it couldn't hurt, but it was a long walk to his mansion and his limo never came. He was drenched to the bone and he figured he had probably gotten food poisoning from his lunch and along with that he was sure he got the flu from being so wet and cold, 'I am going to fire the person who I talked to on the phone.' He thought, but then again it was just a thought.  
  
Kaiba opened the door to his mansion, he called one of his maids,  
  
"Get me a t-towel," he said through chattering teeth.  
  
"Sir what happened?" she questioned  
  
"Never mind that, g-get me a towel," he demanded  
  
"Yes sir,"  
  
She came back holding a fluffy white towel, then she draped it over his shoulders.  
  
"Can I get you anything else sir?"  
  
"Yes, a cup of hot cider, p-please," Kaiba said, once again through chattering teeth, but he had said please a word that never came out of his mouth  
  
"Excuse me sir?" she asked thinking he had said 'please'  
  
"Cider," he said again  
  
"Yes, sir," the maid said. Kaiba liked the fact that he was 'sir' and not his pathetic teacher.  
  
Kaiba went up the stairs, "I'm going to take a shower, so keep the cider boiling," he took the path to his room which went past Mokuba's room. Kaiba entered his room, he riffled through his drawer to find some warm clothes, but all he found was a turtleneck, jeans and boxers, he was more or less hoping for a fleece sweater and sweat pants. He entered the washroom that was connected to his and Mokuba's room. The washroom alone was magnificent. Gold sinks, taps, a gold-rimmed jacuzzi, a huge shower, and even a sauna. It was huge, but Seto Kaiba was used to it. He got into the shower, turned on the tap, and let the warm water, fall on his cold, shivering body. 'Man, how could I get this sick in one day?' he thought, he had gotten food poisoning and the flu all in one day. He reached for the shampoo, and squirted some of the white-ish liquid in his hand and rubbed it in his hair. Then he got the bar of soap and rubbed it on his body. (A/N: I really didn't want to write any of 'that' but unfortunately I had to.) He rinsed his hair and body and got out of the shower, he dried himself of with the fluffy towel and put on his clothes, he combed his hair, and then descended the long stairs toward his awaiting cider.  
  
"Sir, may I ask what happened to you, why you were all wet?"  
  
"No, you may not ask," he snapped back  
  
"Well then, here's your cider," she said handing the cup to him.  
  
"Thanks,"  
  
"Your welcome," she said shocked at his words  
  
Kaiba went to his room and drank the cider, he didn't fell much like doing his work so he sat at his desk and examined the cup, even though he had seen it like a million times, the cup was white bearing the initials KC on it in a navy blue, he always had a liking to that colour, but now he decided that he would rest a little. 


	2. Amber

IS IT TRUE BAD THINGS HAPPEN TO GOOD PEOPLE?  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Kaiba's eyes fluttered open, he looked at his watch 3:21. He had only been asleep for 9 minutes, he decided he couldn't sleep, but knew he needed rest. But he couldn't sleep, knowing what he had done at school had weighed down on him, it was a heavy burden for a straight A+ student, someone who never got detention, never got in trouble, never argued with the teacher, was going to get the serving of his life. He tried to think of the good things in his life, but often things were just down the drain, so then he thought of things that would take his mind off of all his stress. Then he wonder, 'I am a good person, honestly, why can't other people see that. Why do they say stuff about me? Why does it hurt me? Why can't I have a normal life? Why did all of this have to happen to me?' He stood up, "God, if this is some kind of lesson," he paused thinking of what to say, 'it is a lesson and if I could go back and undo it, would I?' 'no I wouldn't, this gives me experience, right?' He had wanted to say, I don't want to learn this lesson, but he continued, "God, if this is some kind of lesson," he paused, like before, only this time no thoughts, "I can't say that I've learned it."  
  
The CEO went to change his clothes, he put on a black t-shirt, and black leather pants to match. He always wore black now because he was often depressed. He went downstairs and threw on his shoes as well as his gray trench coat, with a silver lining around the edges.  
  
"Sir, where are you going?" one of the security asked  
  
"I'm going to take a walk," Seto replied, with his hand on the doorknob  
  
"Have a good time then, sir"  
  
"Well I don't know about that," he muttered  
  
He had already opened the door, and with his keys in hand, he left, making sure to lock up. He walked down the path of his driveway. It was November, close to Christmas, and he had wished he had someone to share it with. He started thinking, 'I should have got something warmer, instead of this...this coat.' True his coat had cost a lot and it was custom made, the only one of it's kind, he didn't like it anymore, but it seem to reflect his personality so well why shouldn't he like it, cold, distant, mean, and the silver, sadness. But that's how people knew him, a few wonder if he was sad, a couple thought him incapable of emotions, except hate. They were all so far from correct, it would take a blue moon to guess and get it right. Some had even thought he was happy. No, Seto Kaiba was more than all that, he was sad, he was more than sad, more than depressed, he was lost in his own emotions. He thought some more, 'will I ever have a normal life? Will I ever have friends? Not with a personality like that, you won't,' his mind told him, 'who asked you?!' 'well since your not speaking to anyone but yourself you asked a question, so I thought I would answer.' He walked on the fresh snow, making his mark wherever he went. He loved winter, it put him in a sense of security. 'Why does my life have to be this way? I don't deserve this, do I? What did I do, God? Please let me know, I want to fix this?' Seto Kaiba walked on a bridge, and over to a railing, he looked over, and saw an ocean. He saw it trying hard not to freeze, hitting the ice that froze with furious waves, then he looked over and saw that a part of the ocean had froze, it had froze in places where the waves weren't strong enough, and he knew that because of that the whole thing would be frozen, the ice would get stronger, strong enough to take on the furious waves, and win, he thought, 'that's a lot like me, I battle hard, but it's just not enough..' He sighed, it was a lot like him, now he wasn't a very poetic person but what he's about to write defines his life. Kaiba pulled out a piece of paper and wrote:  
  
Soul Of The Silver Moon  
  
I am forgotten, for I no longer exist on this earth, instead my soul shall remain on the Silver Moon, in search of life, or death, to put misery to the demon who handed me my death, my soul is trapped, never to be freed, tied to the Silver Moon, I am forgotten.  
  
Kaiba read his work and realized how sad he really was. 'I'm so pathetic, I can't even express myself,' he was wrong, he had used writing to express himself. Someone had come up to him.  
  
"It really is a beautiful view, don't you think?" a soft, kind, sweet voice said  
  
"Yes, it is, beautiful but sad, you startled me," he replied  
  
"Why do you think it's sad?" she asked  
  
"Oh, I don't know, I didn't mean to be that personal,"  
  
"Do you write?" she asked seeing the paper in his hand  
  
"No, but I just wrote this,"  
  
"Can I read it?"  
  
"Um.. I don't know," he said unsure of what to say  
  
"Oh that's ok," she said putting on a smile  
  
"Um..here," he handed her the paper, and she read it  
  
"It's sad, very depressing, it really must come from the heart," she said and her words had touched him, gave him hope  
  
"You really think so?" he asked  
  
"I sure do" she said  
  
'Everyone has always said I don't have a heart, but this girl she's different,' he thought 'she doesn't even know who I am, and I'm glad, if she did she would probably think different about me'  
  
"Hey, look I really gotta go, late for a job interview," she said, and handed him back the paper  
  
"Oh ok," he said, sad she was leaving  
  
"By the way my name is Amber," she glanced at her watch, "See ya later, cutie"  
  
Seto Kaiba blushed at Amber's words, 'Me? Cute? Hell if she knew who I was she wouldn't be saying that,' but he was glad that someone had thought of him as cute, it really lifted his spirits.  
  
Seto Kaiba walked down the rest of the bridge, with his head held high, he still had the feeling of sorrow, but he had forgotten most of it, thanks to Amber. Kaiba pulled out his poem and re-read it, though there was a phone number on it, 416-286-4262 and a signature at the bottom, Amber. Seto Kaiba smiled, a real genuine smile, he wasn't making fun of anyone, or criticizing them, he was smiling a true, happy, forgiving smile. He walked along the bridge, letting his fingers run freely along the side of the railing. For once Kaiba could really, truly, say he was happy, he could laugh out loud right then and there. He had no worries, no regrets, no deadlines, and no sadness.  
  
It was nice outside, and Kaiba would've walked, but he wasn't really wearing anything he could call warm, and he didn't want to get an even worse cold so he called for a limo on his mini cell phone, "send a limo to," he looked at the sign, "cherry and oak street." Then he snapped shut his cell phone and waited by the sign. 


	3. Raining 'good' things

IS IT TRUE BAD THINGS HAPPEN TO GOOD PEOPLE?  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Seto Kaiba stood by the sign, he heard a motor start, 'that sounds a lot like...A MOTORCYCLE,' and it was heading straight for him.  
  
~*12 hours later*~  
  
'Where am I?' Seto Kaiba looked at his surroundings: white, white walls, white sheets, white ceiling, white floors, white bed.  
  
A nurse came in, "So Mr. Kaiba you're awake, how do you feel?"  
  
'Mr. Kaiba?' 'oh that's me, but wait.' "where am I?"  
  
"The hospital, dear, now how do you feel?"  
  
"Why am I here?"  
  
"Do you not remember? A motorcycle ran into you, those darn things, they really should have more control"  
  
While the nurse kept talking, Kaiba started thinking, 'that's right I heard a sound and then everything went black,' Kaiba soon realized that he couldn't move, he was stiff, it hurt too much for him to move.  
  
"So sir, how do you feel?"  
  
Kaiba lied, "I'm fine"  
  
She touched his arm, he winced in pain, "now, now Mr. Kaiba you can't go lying like that, we want to help you. You should get some more rest, you're still not in top condition," with that the nurse whipped out of Kaiba's room.  
  
'Mokuba, where are you when I need you most, you kept me sane, and now I need your help..'  
  
~*Flashback*~  
  
"Hey, don't tickle me!" Seto Kaiba yelled mercy. Mokuba and him had planned to spend an entire day of fun together well Mokuba had planned it.  
  
Mokuba continued to tickle Seto, "you had your chance, now its pay back," Mokuba said in a mock-scary voice.  
  
"That's not fair," Seto pouted as he tried to tickle Mokuba back and succeeded, "ha I got you now," Mokuba started to laugh, "hey, Seto, mercy."  
  
"Okay, now what do you want to do, party pooper?"  
  
"How about we go to the arcade? And I am NOT a party pooper!! I planned this fun day"  
  
"Okay, you're not a party pooper," Seto Kaiba said, ruffling the younger one's hair  
  
"Yay!!" Mokuba jumped around  
  
~*End Flashback*~  
  
It was too painful to continue; besides he had a visitor  
  
"Mr. Kaiba, you have a visitor," the nurse said, and with that, Amber walked in.  
  
"Huh, who are you? I don't know you," Kaiba stuttered painfully  
  
Amber was hurt, "don't you remember me? Remember the bridge? The frozen water? The poem?.." she trailed off  
  
Kaiba could see she was hurt, but he could only vaguely recall it, a bridge? water? poem..? The poem scared him most, he had written a poem, and let her read it, that kind of writing was cursed in his mind, anything like that would be burned immediately, but it didn't happen.  
  
"I see you don't remember," Amber said quietly  
  
"No I remember, just not well, I remember everything else, when you had to go for the job interview, and.."  
  
"And what?"  
  
"You...called me a cutie," he said blushing  
  
"Well you are," Amber shot back, blushing equally  
  
Kaiba put his cold exterior back on, "do you have any clue of who you're speaking to?"  
  
"Well as a matter of fact.." She started  
  
"You don't do you? Ha, you're so pathetic,"  
  
"Yeah, well if you had taken the time to tell me who you are, I would know"  
  
"You should know me anyway, does the name Seto Kaiba ring a bell?" Amber gasped, "yes, in fact it does,"  
  
Now, most people who knew Kaiba feared him, bowed down to him, why was she any different  
  
"Then you should know, all about my passion for duel monsters, and the fact that I'm a multi-billionaire"  
  
"Uh huh, yeah you also run a company called Kaiba Corp. I've done some extensive research on you, visited some of your fansites too. What did that one say?..Seto Kaiba is the real hottie, too bad for the attitude, yeah it was the headline"  
  
Kaiba browsed the internet, a lot, and he even saw some of his own fansites but none so extravagant as this one, "well, it seems that way, I've got the money, the brains, and the looks,"  
  
"It appears so, but I know one thing you don't have, and that's the love, c'mon even you know you need it, consuming yourself in work isn't going to help much longer,"  
  
Kaiba thought, 'so it wasn't just a threat, she did research me, and to a good point too'  
  
"Awww, is wittle kwaiba wrong? Did he just get beat by a girl? Oh no!!!!"  
  
"Look just shut up or else." his eyes narrowed dangerously  
  
"Or else what?"  
  
"I'll kick you out, and have you put to rest," he said  
  
Amber showed no sign of weakness, but she loved to see Kaiba blush, so she leaned down to his face and let some of her long hair fall and tickle his cheek then kissed him ever so softly. She could tell he wanted it to last longer, more intense by the way he gave a soft sigh when she got up. She was the first girl to ever kiss him. He blushed even more than Amber.  
  
~Amber's POV~  
  
'Did I really do that? Kaiba's eyes are closed but am I starting to feel an attraction that cold-hearted bastard or is it just lust?'  
  
~Normal POV~  
  
Kaiba's azure blue eyes remained closed, 'that was amazing, it seemed so real, but I know that it's just a dream and I'm going to wake up and she's not going to be there,' He opened his eyes to see Amber, with unshed tears in her eyes, she looked at him and forcefully hid her tears and took a seat next to his bed.  
  
"Amber? Did that just happen?" he asked bluntly  
  
"You mean the kiss right? Yeah that happened,"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I don't know, it's funny to see you blush, and it suited the moment. So are you still going to 'put me to rest?' "  
  
"If you don't let me get some rest, then yes I will," Kaiba dozed off, his sub-conscious mind replaying that kiss.  
  
Amber sat there, watching as his chest heaved up and down, she sighed contentedly, in only been seconds since she had fallen in love with the hottest, richest and smartest guy on earth.  
  
She started to wonder why he was even in the hospital, she hadn't been very polite to him, but maybe he felt the same way, she felt.  
  
Amber, too, was soon asleep, her arm dangled at the edge of the chair, and her head tilted.  
  
~4 hours later~  
  
The nurse came in, seeing that Amber and Kaiba were asleep, 'they look so peaceful together, maybe it's meant to be..' She really didn't have the guts to tell Amber that visiting hours were over. She noticed a bit of lipstick on Kaiba's lips, and saw that Amber's lipstick was a bit smudged. She left, too shocked to do much of anything  
  
~7 a.m. in the morning~  
  
Amber woke up, still in Kaiba's room. She had thought all of that was just a dream, Kaiba was eating breakfast.  
  
"I was wondering when you would get up," he said mildly  
  
"I see, I must have accidentally dozed off, may I ask why you are in the hospital?"  
  
"Oh that, well a motorcycle ran over me,"  
  
Amber was shocked, he said that like nothing, "Are you ok?"  
  
"Well no, if I was do you really think I would be here?"  
  
Amber regretted her words, "look, I really have to go," she glanced at her watch, "I'm going to be late for another job interview," (A/N: yes I know, what's with the job interviews? Don't worry this all ties in with Kaiba's schedule ^^;;;;)  
  
"Wait, what happened to your first interview?"  
  
"I, uh didn't make it,"  
  
"What was it for?"  
  
"Do you really have to ask these questions?"  
  
"No. But look if you want I could hire you and you could work for me," Kaiba surpressed a grin  
  
Amber didn't know what to think, Kaiba, her love, had asked her to work for him, "fine, but it's just a favor for you, to help you out,"  
  
"Great, you start Monday,"  
  
Amber left Kaiba's room, 'aww man this is going to be great, first thing, polish my shoes, all 158 of them.'  
  
Kaiba wasn't feeling anything for Amber, except revenge, but that kiss was it real? Or was it fake?  
  
RS: ooooohh, how that for dramatic? *gets pelted by stones* it's supposed to be angst/tragedy I know but trust me, by the time this story is over, you're going to wonder where your tissue went  
  
Anyway review and have fun!!! Until next time 


	4. Break and Take also deditcation

IS IT TRUE THAT BAD THINGS HAPPEN TO GOOD PEOPLE?  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Amber opened the door to her apartment, same as usual, dark, cold, neat, clean, and very unwelcoming, she turned on the lights, only to find that she had been robbed. She quickly ran to her room and saw the open window, the willing curtains beckoned her to come over, and she did. There was blood on the edge of the window, there was obviously a struggle, but she was 10 levels high. Who could climb up here, and why?  
  
Amber walked over to her phone, and saw that there was a message on the answering machine, she pushed play, "Hello, this is me and if you want to leave a message do it at the-beep," that was her voice, but then one she didn't know came on, "look, if you want to live you had better meet me in the alleyway of cherry and oak street at 9 p.m. or else." the message sent a chill down her spine, she was with Kaiba and had never heard the message, so the intruder had broken in, but how did he know where she lived?  
  
Amber picked up the phone, the line was dead, she would have to go directly to the police.  
  
~At The Hospital~  
  
Kaiba wasn't doing to well himself, he had test after test, there was nothing evidently wrong with him, just a few broken bones, and with his kind of normal condition, he would be able to heal in about a week but for now he was stuck with this. He could really use some company right now, to tell him everything is ok, even though it wasn't.  
  
~At The Police Station~  
  
The door of the station burst open and a panting Amber was to be seen, she sniffed, she had on no coat, no scarf, no hat and no gloves, in the middle of winter.  
  
"I was robbed," she blurted out which caught their attention  
  
"Ok, miss, everything will be fine just give us your name and tell us what fully happened"  
  
"Everything is not going to be ok," she said hopelessly  
  
"Take a seat, and someone will be here with you."  
  
Amber took a seat and patiently waited for someone to come. A police officer approached her.  
  
"Joey!!!"  
  
"Amber!?"  
  
"Joey, what are you doing here?"  
  
He pointed proudly at his badge, "I work here," a couple police officers looked at him, he cleared his throat and said in a very strict manner, which did NOT suit him, "so ma'am what are you here for."  
  
Amber giggled, "Joey, is there something wrong?"  
  
"Ah, yeesh, can't I do anything right, so why are ya here anyway?"  
  
"My apartment got broken into, and I received a chilling phone message,"  
  
"I see," he said rubbing his chin, "where were you at the time?"  
  
"Ok, Joey, you're not going to like this but I don't want to lie to you, I was with Kaiba,"  
  
"WHAT!!!!!!!! That sleezeball? Amber you know better, right?"  
  
"Joey, look, he was hurt, he's in the hospital we can talk later ok?"  
  
"Fine," he said reluctantly  
  
"Anyway, the message said that if I want to live than I should meet them in the alley of cherry and oak street, I never heard it until I got home"  
  
"Is that all?"  
  
"No, when I was in my room this morning I saw blood on the edge of the window"  
  
"Lets take a walk, go down to your apartment, you can tell me everything, and I DO mean everything"  
  
They stepped outside the building, "Amber, did ya stay the whole night with him or sumthin'?"  
  
She looked down, "yes, I-I fell asleep on the chair"  
  
"I see, now you do remember, what he did to me, and you"  
  
"Yes, Joey I remember"  
  
~Flashback~  
  
Joey and Amber were walking, laughing, talking and holding hands. You see, they were in love.  
  
Kaiba came up to them, "Hey Wheeler, old buddy," he slapped him on the back, "What do you got here?" he pulled Amber toward him, at the time she had no idea of who he was and Joey had never cared to explain  
  
"Get yer dirty hands offa her," Joey spat  
  
Kaiba ignored him and pushed him to the ground, knocking him unconscious, "So what your name, beautiful?"  
  
Amber gasped at what Kaiba had done, "Get your hands off of me, right NOW," she slapped him across the face  
  
Kaiba touched his cheek, it was burning from pain, "is that any way to welcome me?"  
  
~End flashback~  
  
Kaiba had changed so much within the five years that followed after that day. Amber had asked Joey over and over about who he was and what had happened, she was new to Domino high, just transferred. She found out who he was later on, when his stock went soaring high  
  
"Well, it isn't normal for someone to do that," Joey stated  
  
"But Joey, he was hurt," she tried to explain  
  
"I don't care if he hurt or not," he said stubbornly  
  
"He was run over by a motorcycle, Joey,"  
  
"Read my chapped lips, I don't care,"  
  
"Joey, he's really changed, a lot, do you see the way he's so depressed? Mokuba died Joey, what if you were in his place? And Serenity died? Wouldn't you want someone to care?"  
  
Joey grunted and continued to walk toward Amber's apartment. Joey and Amber had arguments like this all the time and Amber always won.  
  
They arrived at Amber's apartment, "well this certainly is no tea party," Joey said blankly.  
  
"Well no duh, I was robbed, hear me? ROBBED, R-O-B-B-E-D,"  
  
"Firstly, it was just an expression, and secondly, this isn't a S-P-E-L-I-N- G B-E"  
  
"Yes I know that, but how did you get this job, its S-P-E-L-L-I-N-G B-E- E," she said pressuring the last 'l' and 'e'  
  
"Don't you think I know that?"  
  
Amber shook her head slightly, "listen," she pushed the button on the answering machine and the same message came, it too sent a chill up Joey's spine. "Who do you think it was?"  
  
"Well if I knew who it was, then I'd be out getting revenge,"  
  
"Ok, forget I even asked,"  
  
"Take a look at this," she pointed to the edge of the window  
  
"I'll take a sample, and check who it belongs to, so I'll see you later," Joey walked out and headed for the station again.  
  
Amber didn't really want to stay in her apartment, so she got in her red corvette and drove to Yugi's game shop.  
  
The same familiar bell rang when Amber opened the door.  
  
"Hello, may I- oh hello Amber," Yugi's grandfather said  
  
"Is Yugi here?" Amber called out.  
  
"Yes, he's in his room, why?"  
  
"It's an emergency, I was robbed," she ran up the stairs and quickly opened his door, where she found him humming to a tune, and he looked up.  
  
He blushed, he had a crush on Amber, "Amber!"  
  
"Yugi," she said softly, "I was robbed, and the present you gave me, well it's gone too,"  
  
He gasped, "Amber, look, it doesn't matter about the gift, but are you ok? Do you have a place to stay?"  
  
"No, currently I don't have a place to live, but I have my corvette and some money to get a hotel," (A/N: Yugi is not a midget right now, he's tall like Yami)  
  
"Amber, look you can stay with me,"  
  
"Thank you Yugi, but your too generous, I can't accept your help, you've already done so much for me,"  
  
"Oh I see," he said looking down, "you have a boyfriend and want to stay with him right?"  
  
"No Yugi, it's not like that, its like taking money from a friend, I feel like I owe them so much,"  
  
"Ok, but I would like you to stay, at least for dinner,"  
  
"I would like that,"  
  
RS: ok look I'm am very sorry to a certain reviewer, but the story will have to go on with romance, I'm terribly sorry about that, but there's a twist that you just might like...  
  
Amber: oh and please review, it will give RS so much to look forward to, after a long stressful day of school!  
  
RS: anyway, this is dedicated to a friend who I am really sorry to and hope they can forgive me, if they don't it's ok, I will carry on, thinking about the loss, but know that the world will go on 


	5. Ryou and 'no' danger

RS: just gotta put in a little something here  
  
_word_ = bold  
  
*word* = italic  
  
_*word*_ = both  
  
~*word*~ = place/flashback-end flashback  
  
IS IT TRUE THAT BAD THINGS HAPPEN TO GOOD PEOPLE?  
  
Chapter 5  
  
"Yugi, I appreciated this very much, and I've decided that if your offer is still open, I would like to stay,"  
  
"Sure, but what made you change your mind?"  
  
"Well normally I wouldn't except help from anyone, but I realized that I really need a place to stay and you're just a friend trying to help a friend," she said with a small smile, "what's for dinner?"  
  
Yugi got up, "Wait here," he ran downstairs, "Grandpa, Amber is going to stay with us for a little while, her apartment was robbed, anyway what do you want for dinner?" (A/N: lol, I couldn't resist)  
  
Solomon Mouto obviously saw the glint of excitement in Yugi's eyes, "my dear boy, don't you think you're over excited?"  
  
Yugi calmed down, "No, why?"  
  
"Well you seem hyper, I haven't seen you like that for a little while now,"  
  
"Ok grandpa, you win, I'll tell you," Yugi leaned towards his grandfather, "I'm in love with Amber," he whispered  
  
"I see, just don't get into trouble, ok?"  
  
"Got it grandpa," Yugi dashed up the stairs  
  
"So what's for dinner?" Amber asked  
  
Yugi was so wrapped up in everything else he forgot to ask, "well, what would you want?" *that* was close.  
  
"Well I really like lasagna, but it would probably be too difficult, is your grandfather making it?"  
  
"No, I am," he said slightly embarrassed  
  
"Well as a sort of thank you, if you don't mind, I could cook dinner for you and your grandfather,"  
  
"Thanks Amber, I really haven't had a good meal since my mom passed away,"  
  
"Yugi, at the risk of bringing back tears and memories, how did you're mom die?"  
  
"I'd prefer not to talk about it, but I'll tell you, my mom was the greatest detective to ever live,"  
  
~*Flashback*~  
  
"Look just tell me who's behind this and no one will have to get hurt," Yugi's mom said, they were standing on the top of a building.  
  
"Never, I will never reveal my master's name," the robber said dignified, as he threatened to jump, $1 000 000 000 dollars in hand.  
  
"You don't have to do this, just tell me who it is," she said soothingly  
  
"No, I won't tell you," he said as he jumped, Yugi's mom ran to the edge of the building, he didn't survive.  
  
As Yugi's mom walked to the door leading back down the building blew up, it was a violent explosion, and torrents of fire engulfed her body. The robber had planted a bomb. The fire truck came with the ambulance, they got Yugi's mom out of there, but pronounced her dead in the ambulance.  
  
~*End Flashback*~  
  
"Yugi, I'm so sorry," she said patting Yugi on the back  
  
"It's alright," he said wiping away tears and putting on a fake smile, "people die everyday, right?"  
  
"I guess so," she said still unsure.  
  
"Why don't we go make that lasagna?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
The two headed toward the kitchen, "Grandpa we're going to make lasagna,"  
  
"Oh are you now?"  
  
"Well Amber is going to make it,"  
  
"I see"  
  
"Amber, do you like onions in it?"  
  
"Not particularly, why?"  
  
"Oh just a question,"  
  
"Okay," Amber headed toward the stove (A/N: I've never really made lasagna, or cooked much in my life, just grilled cheese)  
  
While Amber was making lasagna, Yugi started to talk, "So Amber, how did your apartment get broken into anyway?"  
  
"Well I'm not exactly sure, but I got a really creepy message on the phone, it said if I didn't meet him at cherry and oak street then I'll die, but I didn't get the message until I got home in the morning," she looked sad  
  
"Then you stayed out the whole night?"  
  
"Not exactly, I was with Kaiba, in the hospital. He was run over by a motorcycle."  
  
"Oh my, is he ok?"  
  
"Well he's getting better, but I was afraid that you were going to be like Joey, and freak out,"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"You and Joey hate Kaiba, and Joey, well, he just got mad, but I'm glad he's helping me solve this,"  
  
Yugi looked puzzled, "Oh right, he's a police officer now,"  
  
"Yugi, do you now *how* Joey became a police officer?"  
  
"Nope, that's a mystery to me too," they both laughed.  
  
The familiar bell of the game shop rang it was pouring rain outside. Yugi and Amber ran toward the door to see who it was.  
  
It was Ryou. (A/N: I don't normally use these names but it's a nice change right?)  
  
"Ryou what are you doing here? It's pouring rain out there,"  
  
"Some guy was stalking me, asking me where Amber was,"  
  
Amber rushed over to him, "ok Ryou, let's just sit down and get you dried off, then you can tell us what happened," Amber motion toward a chair for Ryou to sit in, Ryou sat down.  
  
Amber brought Ryou hot chocolate, and Yugi arrived with a towel.  
  
"Ok Ryou, can you tell us what happened?"  
  
"Well, I was just taking a walk, to clear my head from all that school work," he forced a laugh, "it was already spitting, but then it started to pour rain," Amber now noticed that his hand and lip was bleeding.  
  
"Oh my, Ryou are you ok?" Amber said, staring at his hand.  
  
"Oh yes I'm quite fine," he noticed her looking at his hand and quickly hid it.  
  
"Here, let me see it," she said ever so gently.  
  
Ryou lifted his hand up; it was especially bloody around the thumb and index finger. It looked to be cut by a knife. Amber wondered what other cuts he had.  
  
Amber took him by the hand, the one that wasn't injured, Yugi followed.  
  
She put a warm cloth that Yugi gave to her, on Ryou's hand. He winced in pain, "Ryou, what other cuts do you have?"  
  
He pulled his shirt up half way to reveal a long stream of blood oozing from the left side of his stomach to his mid-chest, Amber gasped.  
  
"Who did this to you?" Yugi asked, "and why?"  
  
"I-I don't know,"  
  
"Yugi, we have to get him to the hospital,"  
  
"I know, we'll take my car," Yugi hurried out the door, Amber and Ryou following.  
  
Amber opened the door for Ryou and quickly shut it once she was out. She also opened the car door for him.  
  
Once there we're all in Yugi backed up and pulled out of the driveway, "Ryou can you tell us what happened?" Yugi said glancing at the rearview mirror as he drove to Domino hospital.  
  
"By detail or-" he was cut off  
  
"Detail," Amber said it so immediately it surprised even herself.  
  
"Well if you want it that way," he blushed nervously, "right now, where was I? Ah yes, well anyway it started pouring rain, and all I could think of was getting warm and dry, and no offense, but I really wanted hot chocolate at that very moment. So I was running, trying to at least find some shelter. Then I was brutally grabbed off my feet and shoved into an alley, I fell down and the man got out a knife."  
  
~*Flashback*~  
  
"Look kid tell me where Amber is and no one needs to get hurt,"  
  
"Please sir, I don't want to get hurt-" he was cut off  
  
"And I won't hurt you if you tell me where she is,"  
  
"I swear I honestly don't know who you're talking about," he swallowed in fear for himself, but he couldn't put Amber in danger.  
  
"Don't lie to me, I know you, I've seen you walk her home,"  
  
The man grabbed Ryou by the hand and slashed him across the chest, then the hand, and finally, a wound he hadn't shown Yugi or Amber, a deep cut into the flesh straight across the front of his thigh.  
  
Bakura got mad, someone was beating up his hikari, he swore he'd show those bullies the door to they're worst nightmare, the shadow realm. Bakura took one look at his crumpled up hikari, and threw a hard punch at the guy's stomach.  
  
~*End Flashback*~  
  
"It knocked him out, giving me he chance I needed to run and I came to you guys," Ryou continued.  
  
"Ryou, I'm almost afraid to ask but, is your thigh ok?" asked Yugi  
  
"Well the fact that it _is_ draining out most of my blood does hurt,"  
  
"Ryou, oh my god, you should have just told him my address instead of risking your damn life," Amber was potentially mad at the guy who had hurt Ryou and slightly embarrassed that Ryou risked his life for her, though altogether she was flushed.  
  
"We're here," Yugi's voice echoed in her head.  
  
They rushed Ryou in the hospital, quickly explaining to the person at the desk. They rush him into the emergency room; he had lost a lot of blood and would need a transfusion.  
  
RS: so there, how did you like that one? Well let me know in your reviews!! Until next time folks! *waves and leaves* 


	6. Will Ryou live or die?

IS IT TRUE THAT BAD THINGS HAPPEN TO GOOD PEOPLE?  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Yugi and Amber sat down in the waiting room, well Yugi sat. He was biting his bottom lip in fear for Ryou. Amber was pacing around, thinking about who could've attack Ryou to get to her.  
  
'Maybe Joey has the results from the blood sample now,'  
  
'But who could've done this to Ryou? And why are they after me?' She paced around five more times.  
  
"Hey Amber could you stop, it's making me dizzy and nervous,"  
  
"Sorry Yugi," she took the empty seat next to him.  
  
"Excuse me, sir, miss, but Ryou is going to die if he doesn't get a transfusion and we don't have his blood type right now, he will die if he doesn't get it and if he gets the wrong type it will kill him."  
  
"Ok now, can you tell us what type he is?"  
  
"B negative,"  
  
"Yugi, do you know your type?"  
  
"A positive,"  
  
"That won't work it'll kill him," the nurse said crisply.  
  
"Well, I think I have B negative," she said remembering the chart they did in grade five, she was the only one with B negative.  
  
"Here let's check," the nurse pulled out a needle and took some of her blood and ran it through a scanner, "Yes it is B negative. You wouldn't mind if we took some for you friend in there, would you?"  
  
"Of course not, how much do you need?"  
  
"About a little over a litre,"  
  
"Ok," Amber hated needles and this would drain a lot of her blood, but at least it would save Ryou. And after what he did for her, she'd do anything to help him.  
  
"Right this way miss," she motioned for Amber to sit down  
  
"Please be ok Ryou," Amber whispered.  
  
~*Ryou's emergency room*~  
  
Ryou was currently asleep, from the drug they had given him, he looked like an angel, with white hair, though you could tell he was in serious pain. His breathing was very shallow and he had gotten even more pale.  
  
~*Amber's room*~  
  
"Ok miss, this might sting a little," said the nurse injecting the needle.  
  
Amber winced in pain, and thought 'there's no such thing as pain there's no such thing as pain, it's all in my head,' she repeated herself over and over. It seemed to take forever, and then she was finished.  
  
"That's it?" Amber questioned  
  
"That's it," the nurse repeated Amber, finalizing the concept.  
  
"Can I see Ryou?"  
  
"Well I'm not sure." She saw the look in Amber's eyes, "Aw, heck why not?"  
  
"Thank you so much, can my friend come too?" there was a sparkle in Amber eyes  
  
"Sure."  
  
The nurse led Amber to the waiting room, where Yugi was, "You may see Mr. Ryou now,"  
  
Amber rushed to the emergency room and froze. There were currently five or six doctors working to save Ryou. Yugi entered and he too was rooted to the spot.  
  
The nurse came in after them both, "Doctor," she appeared to be speaking to the doctor guiding the rest of them.  
  
"Yes what is it," he said turning away from Ryou and removing his mask.  
  
"Mr. Ryou can be saved, that girl over there has kindly donated some blood, the same kind as him," she gestured toward Amber.  
  
"Excellent," he put his mask back on and the other doctors cleared away. He hung the bag of blood on a pole near Ryou and connected the two to each other.  
  
Ryou stirred in his sleep. Amber and Yugi both soon found their legs and rushed over to Ryou. Amber stroked his hair gently, "Ryou why did you do that?" she whispered so that only her and Ryou could hear. Amber soon found a tug on her shirt.  
  
"Come on Amber we have to leave, it's time to go home,"  
  
"Wait," she kissed Ryou on the forehead, "I have to do something," she headed toward the doctor, "is he going to be ok?"  
  
"Yes, thanks to the blood he received,"  
  
Amber let out a great sigh of relief, and told herself, 'he's fine'  
  
"Thank you doctor," she said  
  
"No, thank you this young boy would have died without your help,"  
  
"Come on Amber it's time to go," Amber felt very weak.  
  
"Sir, may I tell you that she has had a lot of blood taken out of her and will need lots of rest and liquids,"  
  
"Sure thing doctor,"  
  
At that precise moment Amber fainted but Yugi caught her, 'Amber come I know your feeling weak from all the blood you lost but you'll be safe with me,' he thought mentally.  
  
"Better take her home, sir,"  
  
"Thank you doctor," with that Yugi picked Amber up in his arms and carried her out to his porsche and placed her in the front seat before going to the driver's seat.  
  
Yugi revved up his engine and took off with a blast. He was just about to take Amber to her apartment when he remembered that it was broken into, so he just took her home, to his game shop.  
  
Yugi was home. Before he got Amber out of the car and closed the passenger door by kicking it shut, he got out himself to find a little difficultly. His shoe had somehow got jammed under the brake, so he took it off and headed toward his house with Amber.  
  
He really didn't want to talk to his grandfather right now, so he just put Amber in the spare bedroom and headed back out for his shoe, carrying a flashlight.  
  
He shone the light onto the car; soon spotting the shoe he wrenched it free. Then looked at his own foot and decided not to put the shoe on. Why? He had already gotten his sock dirty and ripped, and could probably bet that he had a blister. Though he was numb with cold and snow, he pushed on toward the house, longing to take a nice warm shower.  
  
Yugi's grandfather greeted him at the door, "so, Yugi how are you?"  
  
"Grandpa! Ryou enter the game shop, he lost lot of blood, we take to hospital," Yugi managed, "Amber donated blood to save Ryou's life, can I go and shower? I'm really tired."  
  
"Sure Yugi."  
  
Yugi walk up the stairs half-heartedly, he wanted to tell his grandfather what had happened but he really wanted to take a long nap after the shower. After all he was in the hospital for at least five hours.  
  
Yugi climbed in the shower. Thinking. He had a high opinion of Amber, but since she saved Ryou's life his respect for her grew stronger. Yugi was just finishing his shower when a pair of lavender eyes were watching Amber through her window..  
  
RS: hope you've enjoyed this chappie, yes I know it was short, but I just wanted to put something for you guys 


End file.
